Mega Mud Robot/Gallery/1
Prologue: The return of Gasquatch S3E7 Opening at skate park.png S3E7 Blaze jumping off a ramp.png S3E7 Blaze flipping through the air.png S3E7 Blaze driving through the skating pool.png S3E7 Blaze does another flip.png S3E7 Blaze about to do yet another trick.png S3E7 Blaze jumps close to the camera.png S3E7 Blaze doing one more jump.png S3E7 It's me, Blaze.png|"Hey there! It's me, Blaze!" S3E7 And this is AJ.png|"And that's my buddy, AJ!" S3E7 AJ notices something.png|Whoa! Look at that! S3E7 Muddy tire tracks.png S3E7 Blaze knows someone who likes mud.png S3E7 The tracks again.png S3E7 Gasquatch appears.png S3E7 Gasquatch doing a belly flop.png S3E7 Gasquatch splashes into a mud puddle.png S3E7 Gasquatch shakes the mud off.png S3E7 Gasquatch "I love mud!".png|I love mud! S3E7 Gasquatch meets up with Blaze.png S3E7 Gasquatch shakes mud all over Blaze.png S3E7 Blaze talking about Gasquatch.png S3E7 Blaze shielding himself from the mud.png S3E7 Gasquatch reaching for something.png S3E7 Gasquatch presents a coin bag.png S3E7 AJ "What store is that".png S3E7 Gasquatch "I'll show ya".png The toy store/Mega Mud Robot S3E7 Gasquatch "Here it is".png S3E7 Toy store revealed.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch enter the toy store.png S3E7 Toy store left side.png S3E7 Toy store right side.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch explore the toy store.png S3E7 AJ sees a toy plane.png S3E7 Blaze plays with a bouncy ball.png S3E7 Blaze enjoying the bouncy ball.png S3E7 Gasquatch examines the toys.png S3E7 Gasquatch spots something.png S3E7 Display stand.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot revealed.png S3E7 Mud flows through Mega Mud Robot's arm.png S3E7 Mud flows through Mega Mud Robot's upper leg.png S3E7 Mud flows through Mega Mud Robot's lower leg.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot strikes a pose.png S3E7 Mud flows through Mega Mud Robot's wings.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot about to take flight.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot flies up.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot fires mud balls.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot fires more mud balls.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot flies around.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot poses heroically.png S3E7 Gasquatch "This is it, guys!".png S3E7 Gasquatch wants to buy Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot salutes.png S3E7 Gasquatch swoons over Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Gasquatch talks to the shopkeeper.png S3E7 Shopkeeper "Well, sure".png S3E7 Shopkeeper presses a button.png S3E7 It costs 12 coins.png S3E7 There's only one left.png S3E7 Gasquatch gets out his money bag.png S3E7 Coins pour onto the display.png S3E7 I hope I have enough.png S3E7 Gasquatch has enough coins.png S3E7 Gasquatch can buy Mega Mud Robot.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumps happily.png S3E7 Gasquatch ready to pay for Mega Mud Robot.png The missing coins S3E7 Gasquatch drives through the toy store.png S3E7 Plane knocks over basket of balls.png S3E7 Balls roll toward Gasquatch.png S3E7 Gasquatch tries to dodge the balls.png S3E7 Gasquatch drops his money bag.png S3E7 Money bag falls on the floor.png S3E7 Coins launch out the window.png|Oh no! The coins! S3E7 Coins fly off into the distance.png S3E5 Gasquatch "Now I can't buy my Mega Mud Robot!".png S3E5 Gasquatch disappointed.png S3E5 Blaze "wait a minute".png S3E5 Blaze "maybe we can help you".png S3E5 AJ "If we work together".png S3E5 Gasquatch "You guys would do that for me?".png S3E5 Blaze "friends always help each other".png S3E5 Gasquatch ready to find the coins.png S3E7 Mega Mud Robot salutes back at Blaze and Gasquatch.png Burn rubber, let's go! S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch leaving the toy store.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch setting off.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch pass a truck.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch do a quick turn.png S3E7 Dutch angle of street.png S3E7 Ramp up ahead.png S3E7 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumps off the ramp.png S3E7 Blaze lands.png S3E7 Gasquatch lands.png S3E7 Cone lands on Gasquatch's hood.png S3E7 Gasquatch with a cone on his hood.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch coming down the street.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch head for the forest.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch drive over hills.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch pass a log.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumping high.png S3E7 Gasquatch lands in the mud.png S3E7 Blaze slides through the mud.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch splash in mud puddles.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch doing twists in the forest.png To return to the Mega Mud Robot episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries